


Buttons

by bluegeekEM



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Lust, M/M, Snark, Undressing, cliches, familiarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegeekEM/pseuds/bluegeekEM
Summary: It definitely paid to know what buttons to push.





	

Jim directed him down to the floor, laying him out on the white rug – and trust Jim to pick the damned floor when there is a perfectly good couch _right there_ \- and leaned down to claim Leonard's mouth. Jim's palm pressed against the center of Leonard's bare chest with fingers splayed, warm and firm, demanding that he remain flat on his back and just _submit_.

Leonard, being who he was, strained upwards against that hand, only to be pressed back. He bit at Jim's lips playfully, then again with a little more intent, when it became clear that Jim meant it. That Jim intends to keep Leonard there, right there on the floor, until Jim is finished with him.

Since Jim wouldn’t let him rise up, Leonard switched tactics and grabbed Jim by the shoulders and pulled him down. Jim allowed this, shifting his restraining hand to the rug by Leonard's shoulder and settling his body in its place, chest to chest, never releasing Leonard's mouth even as he maneuvered. 

Jim pressed his thigh between Leonard's legs and - _god yes_ \- Leonard tried to throw his head back to release the groan that struggled to escape, but there was nowhere to _go_ sandwiched as he was between the floor and the solid force above him that was James T. Kirk. Jim drank in that groan, and all the others produced by his clever movements and undulations, until his patience ran out and he pulled himself off of Leonard's body and sat back on his heels.

Content to obey for now, Leonard tucked his arms behind his head and watched as nimble fingers tugged at the button to his jeans, unhooking it in a flash and then moving to pull the zipper down hastily. Jim rose to his feet as he tugged and shimmied Leonard's jeans past his ass, supporting Leonard's legs on his shoulders as pulled the cloth from his legs with such focus that Leonard couldn't help but grin up at him.

Once freed from the confines of the jeans, Leonard allowed his legs to drop, pressing his feet flat on the floor with his bent knees to either side of Jim's legs. He raised an eyebrow, watching as Jim stepped back a pace and simply _looked_ at him, and Leonard couldn't resist a slight squirm, though he did manage not to blush. 

Buck naked and spread out on a fluffy white rug for the viewing pleasure of another – that had to be some sort of cliché, right?

″Aren't you a little overdressed, Jim?″

Jim smiled at him, open and hungry. ″Hey, don't complain, Bones. I'm the one doing all the work here so I get to call the shots.″

″That so?″

″It is. Now stop talking and let me enjoy the view.″

Leonard rolled his eyes dramatically. ″Yes _sir!_ ″ 

Jim's eyes narrowed. 

Leonard smirked and tossed off a sarcastic little two-fingered salute.

And that was all it took before Jim was on Leonard once again, struggling to kiss him and to maneuver him, even as he divested himself of the remainder of his own clothing, and somehow managing to successfully accomplish all three at the same time.

It definitely paid to know what buttons to push.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2011 for a jim_and_bones picture prompt of a man enthusiastically being undressed by his partner.


End file.
